The overall objectives of this project are to understand the association between marital and child problems and to evaluate the efficacy and generalizability of a social learning-based treatment for these problems. More specifically, the project examines the relative impact of a chlid-then-marital and a marital-then-child treatment sequence as well as the generalization of each treatment to the untreated problem (e.g., the impact of marital therapy on child problems). In addition, the project seeks to identify factors that differentiate distressed and non-distressed families through multi-level assessment (self-report, laboratory observation, parent observations and naturalistic observations). Finally, sequential analyses are used to investigate interaction patterns, in particular, the contingent relationships between marital interaction and child problems.